code_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Overall guide to code magic
Overall guide to Code-Magic - Credits to Tool Hello players, here's a very simple guide of how to start, and play Code-Magic: After creating an account, you must pass a couple of tutorials in order to play. If you decided to skip the tutorial, and are stuck, refer to this post. So you're now welcomed to Code-Magic, and asked if you would like to start the tutorial. I suggest you press yes, but if you haven't, this is most likely the reason you're here. "How do I make money?" Fairly simple. Skilling is most likely the most popular money making method used these days. But keep in mind, skilling is not your only option. Going for Boss Runs, Player Killing (Pking), and Voting may be very helpful towards your bank of many fortunes. We've covered the first option; "How do I make money". Here's a quick re-cap. Alrighty, moving on. "Why and how do I level up skills?" Leveling skills helps you in different areas of your Code-Magic experience. Training Defence helps dodge brutal hits from bosses such as Bandos, Armadyl, and even the queen of them all; Nex! In addition, leveling a skill to its Max (99), rewards you with a skillcape, containing one of the many unique emotes. Want more of a challenge? Challenge friends/rivals on the Highscores, which can be found here: http://code-magic.org/hiscores/ Be the first in Code-Magic history to max out XP in a certain skill (200m xp), and earn your place as the #1 ranked player. "How do I navigate to other locations?" There are no teleport commands on Code-Magic, so you will have no other option but to follow this simple process: Magic Tab > Choose a location You will then have a row that looks like this, displaying all locations you can teleport to. So that's pretty much your introduction. Now, let's move on to your starter pack. Your starter pack includes Magic, Range, and Melee Armour, shown in the picture below: There are a couple in-ordinary items you may receive in your starter pack, including the "Magic Orb" and the "Package". "What does the Magic Orb do?" The Magic Orb, once activated, brings you back to the tutorial, just in-case you've missed something important. You may only activate the orb in Edgeville. (Operations are as shown in the first few introductory steps) "How do I teleport to skilling locations?" Good question. Teleporting to skilling locations may be a little different on this server. Getting the hang of it is very simple. Steps: Skills Tab > Desired Skill > "Teleport:________" Here's a graphic example: Note:This may be done with any skill, not just thieving. "How can I change my Prayer/Magic book?" If you know how to Teleport to skilling locations, changing books is about the same. First step, click the Skills tab. Press the Prayer Icon, and select "Teleport to the Edgeville monestery" After you've done that, you'll find yourself in a little room with "Brother Jered" Right click him, and select "Talk to" After greeting him and so on, select "I'd like to change my prayer book" You now have the option between normal prayers, or curses. To change your Mage book, repeat the steps, though teleport with the Mage skill Icon. "Ooooh, new panels?" Yep! In the player Panel, you may view how many players are online; your account rank; and everything you need to know about where you're at in Code-Magic. The Player Panel looks like this: Everything contained is pretty straight forward, no need for explanation. (Although if you have any questions, please ask) The other "New" Tab is the Achievements tab. You're given 3 sets of tasks in which you must complete to earn points. You can spend points at "Explorer Jack" in Edgeville. Achievement Tab look: That's about it everyone! This thread will be regularly updated to keep you informed of any changes, or new techniques you must learn. Thanks for reading!